helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hagemasu! Yude Tamago! Season 2
Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! Season Two (はげます! ゆでたまご~!; Cheer up! Boiled Egg~! ''シーズン2) is a Japanese comedy, idol, romance drama, created by DreamS. It will start airing on January 12, 2018. It will be broadcasted by TV Tokyo. Those who were in the first season will replay their characters, along with new actresses and actors from DreamS and HoshiBoshi Pro respectively. Plot Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! Season Two will be the sequel to the first season, based a year after the first season. It follows a new girl named Sakai Yuna. She dreams of becoming a top idol like Kinoshita Nanase, however, her parents forbid her from becoming an idol. Rather, they want her to become a doctor. This story follows how Sakai Yuina, along with the help of her friends and some familiar faces, follows her dream to becoming a top idol. Characters Main Characters '''Sakai Yuna '(堺由奈; played by Nagase Mirei) is the main character of the series. She is 16 years old, and a 2nd-year high school student. She is an idol wota, and admires her #1 idol, Kinoshita Nanase. Wanting to be like her, she dreams and strives to become an idol. However, her parents are against her, and continuously try to force her to become a doctor. Her best friend, Maruyama Hibiki, is also striving to become an idol due to her cousin, Ishii Kotone, being an idol. Together, they both audition for the same company Kinoshita Nanase is in. However, Yuna is the only one that gets in, and a rivalry begins to tear the two best friends apart. She also has a big crush on their childhood friend and popular idol, Ueno Ichirou. She is described to be energetic and optimistic. Her birthday is on January 7. Maruyama Hibiki '(丸山響; played by Yamaguchi Sachiko) is the antagonist of the series. She is 16 years old, and a 2nd-year high school student. She has always dreamed of becoming an idol, as her cousin, Ishii Kotone, is an idol. She is also best friends with Yuna, and together they audition for the same company Kinoshita Nanase is in. However, Yuna is the only one that gets in, and Hibiki begins to hate her and starts a rivalry between her and Yuna, tearing their friendship apart. She also has a big crush on their childhood friend and popular idol, Ueno Ichirou. She is known to be serious and confident. Her birthday is February 7. '''Ueno Ichirou '(上野一郎; played by Takemura Junichiro) is an antagonist of the series. He is 17 years old, and a 3rd-year high school student. He is a new popular idol, and part of boy group ChikaraBushi. He is childhood friends with Yuna and Hibiki, but doesn't realize their love for him. He tries to help the two out with their idol dreams, not realizing that they hate each other. He is described to be cool and sweet. His birthday is on April 1. Other Characters '''ChikaraBushi * Nakajima Kazuki (中島一樹; played by Saionji Hiro) * Yamashita Kenta '(山下健太; played by Ayuzawa Kou) * '''Saito Kouta '(斎藤小唄; played by Miyazono Takumi) '''Amaihoka * Ishii Kotone '''(石井琴音; played by Kosuga Kirino) * '''Yamamoto Megumi (山本めぐみ; played by Hanazono Risa) * Maeda Rina '''(前田理奈; played by Asakawa Sakura) '''KireiKoi * Kinoshita Nanase '(木下七瀬; played by Matsumoto Yuuka) * '''Sakurai Kou '(櫻井コウ; played by Aizawa Kenji) '''Dearly Stars * Kisaragi Yuri '(如月ゆり; played by Suzuki Eri) * '''Akizuki Suzuna '(秋月鈴菜; played by Fujimoto Emi) * 'Miura Karin '(三浦かりん; played by Aisaka Minori) * 'Mizutani Risa '(水谷りさ; played by Akimoto Miharu) '''Soloists * Tsubaki Mariko (椿まひる; played by Murakami Ume) * 'Hyoudou Kuuga '(兵頭クウガ; played by Akimoto Kureno) * 'Hoshina Ayahi '(保科彩陽; played by Akimoto Yumi) Drama The series aired on January 12, 2018, and is currently being aired. The opening theme is "Gokujou Smile" by Nagase Mirei, Asakawa Sakura, Kosuga Kirino, Hanazono Risa, and Yamaguchi Sachiko. and the ending song is "Platinum Sunrise" by Nagase Mirei and Matsumoto Yuuka. In the arcs, the character that the arc is based on will sing the OP and ED.